A Godly Bond
by DiamondFury99
Summary: Ash starts his journey and discovers some things he and his friends didn't even know? How will this turn out? Read and find out! (Aurum, Amour, Advance, Pearl, Alto and Furthershipping!) Harem. Rewrited! Check Arc of Legends: Kanto!
1. I'm Sorry! (Rewrite Announcement)

**AN: I'm sorry guys if you thought this was a new chapter, I was thinking of making a rewrite in this so things will go at a slower pace. The rewrite is going to be called _Arc Of Legends: Kanto_. I will say it, a lot of things are going to change. Welp, I will start working on it immediately. **


	2. Part 1: Discovery and Suprise

**A.N: Welcome to Godly Bond! This Aurumshipping is fairly new to me. Also forgive me for making new story's so quick but I just have a lot of different ideas. Notice though, I will set my other story's on a small break because of this story, but I will focus on them later on. Now, without further ado! Chapter 1: The Discovery and Suprise.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokémon.**

* * *

Ash Ketchum. A boy that recently turned 10 and is now 15 minutes away from starting his own adventure. But yet, there are still some secrets to learn about him himself.

It was a beautiful morning in Pallet Town. People were up and about, exept one person, Ash Ketchum.

"Ash, wake up. You need to get to Professor Oak in about 15 minutes!" Delia shouted. As soon as the words came out of her mouth Ash was readying himself up. Once he was done he went to get breakfast and then went to Prof. Oak's lab. What he didn't know was a certain pokemon following his movements in the Hall of Origin. As soon as Ash arrived at Prof. Oak's lab he saw his friends. Serena, Leaf and Gary were all waiting for Ash. As soon as they saw him they headed inside.

Once inside they looked at all of the research technology. When they came to a certain room a platform lifted up. Prof. Oak standing next to it. Once they arrived Prof. Oak went straight to the point.

"Oh hello, Serena, Ash, Leaf and Gary. I assume you are here for your starters yes?" Prof. Oak asked getting four nods. "Alright then. Let me show you the starters you can choose. And since we've got nearly none in stock we got some from Kalos." Prof. Oak stated while releasing 3 pokeballs. Out came a Squirtle, Bulbasaur and a Fennekin.

"Prof. Oak, when I came here I already made my decision." Serena said whilst walking towards Fennekin. "Hey Fennekin, my name is Serena. Would you like to join me for an awesome adventure?" Serena asked the fire-fox pokemon who yipped in return. Meanwhile Gary chose Squirtle and Leaf chose Bulbasaur. When they got their Pokédexes and pokeballs, another pokeball released itself. Out came a Lucario who walked towards Ash in curiousity. The others saw this and looked at the 2.

" _I sense a powerful aura inside of you, young Ash._ " Everyone jumped when they heard Lucario talk. Prof. Oak then tried to put Lucario back in it's pokeball but to no use. " _I want to join you. Since I was born to fight along side pure hearted trainers. I finally found my master._ " Everyone looked shocked. Including the pokemon. Prof. Oak then saw no other reason to argue and gave Ash Lucario's pokeball. When the aura pokemon kept dodging the red beam, Ash figured out he didn't want to be in his pokeball and put it away. Then all of the sudden. The Kalos pokedex Prof. Oak was ready to give Ash sprang to life. Everyone looked confused until it somehow scanned Ash. What followed next shocked them all.

 **"Arceus, the Alpha pokémon. Legends say this powerful pokémon is the creator of the world. This pokémon has human DNA so it cannot be captured."**

"Ehm, what was that?" Everyone asked looking towards Ash who had no clue. When they all tried to scan Ash they got the same answer. Everyone including Ash didn't know about it but suddenly, a light was appearing on Ash's left wrist. Once they got a look on it they could all hear a voice. " _Ash Ketchum, the chosen one, place a finger on the mark to call me._ " Ash decided it was for the best, they all moved towards the field when Ash touched the mark. All they heard was a whisper. 'The chosen one activated the Chosen mark.' Then, out of nowere a white light appeared and out came Arceus herself. Once Prof. Oak saw this he nearly fainted.

" _Chosen one, I see your friends have figured it out. Which is fine._ " Arceus spoke. When suddenly, Ash's whole left arm became white once again and there were 3 new marks. One looked like a Rayquaza. And 2 other pokémon he never saw before. Then suddenly Arceus spoke again but this time in her human form. "Chosen one. As you are the King of all pokémon" This shocked all of them again. "You'll need to travel to Alto Mare now. There are 2 pokemon waiting for you there. Your friends can come with you too. All but one. Gary Oak isn't allowed to come with you." Which was replied too with a sigh of relief. "Come forward and press your hand on my hoof." As soon as Ash did what Arceus asked. His mind was overflown with the usage of his moves. He completly knew Transform and Teleport so he could do it without using energy. As for Teleport to unlimited distance. (OP but will not used as much). He also began to glow white. Everyone looked away. Once the light dimmed there was another Arceus but with black tips on his hooves and on his ring that surrounded his abdomen. Everyone looked at Ash with awe as he levitated. then Arceus spoke again.

"Ash, I hereby declare you the King of all pokémon and human. The only limitation you'll have is that the friends you trust the most will let you declare if you grand one of their wishes or not. You can call any legendary when needed. You can only summon the 2 pokemon of 3 of your marks once you've found them. When you have completed this task, I will have a suprise for you. For now, good luck. And don't worry, your actions won't destroy the world. Unless you use your rage as weakness." Arceus dissapeared in a flash of light. Once everyone recovered. Ash did let Prof. Oak study him if he'd only share it with his friends. Other than that. He was being bombarded with questions. Before more could be thrown at him, he spoke in a human voice. "Calm down. You'll all have 3 questions at first each. So Serena, what are your questions?" Ash asked.

"Ehm, I only have two questions that one of them will probaly suck." Serena said. Ash read her mind and teleported all five of them to a island where noone lives. Then he got an idea so he didn't have to transport all of them everywere. He changed back as himself and touched the ground. A copy of a mansion with a build in lab appeared. Then, Ash asked one question that shocked all of them. "Would you all want to live on this island?" Ash asked. The others hesitated before asking, "But what will our family's think?" Serena asked. Ash then got another idea. He asked all of them to form a line before him. He then surrounded them all in a golden glow. Once it died down everyone didn't feel anything wrong until Ash spoke up. "I gave you all the ability to use Teleport. You can teleport with limits. Your parents know about what you can do now so they won't be shocked. You can now teleport to only here, now known as Legendry Island, to your own house, Prof. Oak's lab and to Pallet Town. Now before the rest of your questions Serena, I know what you want since you openly had it in your mind. And yes, the first one is a bit embarrasing too." Ash said a bit blushing. He then created a Fennekin plushie, a Arceus doll that looked like himself when in Arceus form, and another special thing. "I already got her permission since she didn't have anything to do. All you have to say is Cuteness Show." Ash said. Serena said what Ash said and then a pink little pokemon levitated around her. They got a closer look and saw it was a baby Mew. Mew took one of Serena's pokeballs and let it capture herself. Ash then created a collar on her neck with the pokeball hanging on it. He then went on to Prof. Oak's questions. But he found one he could only let him show one of. He asked the pokemon's permission, got it and teleported it to him.

"Oh my Arceus, IT'S REALLY YOU!" Prof. Oak said with watery eyes as his now revived pet pokemon came to his hands. What Ash didn't expect though, was that it was a gifted pokemon from the mother aswell. And he reconized it. It was a baby Rayquaza, but it was colored blue and red. He also gave a special pokémon to Oak. He accepted it with love. It was a same colored Riolu but it was now also Prof. Oak's new pokemon. Once Ash turned to Leaf he sighed and said "Leaf, I'm sorry to dissapoint you but there are no grass type legendary's I know yet." Ash said while Leaf was sad. "But if you want to I can give you something that noone else can." Making Leaf happy he came over to her and gave her a special Riolu too. This one was a female gold and green colored. When Ash saw what Gary wanted he said "No Gary, I am not going to let you battle me to capture me or give you another Arceus." Gary looked upset and left. Ash then asked the remaining three friends a smile and asked "Ready to go to Alto Mare?" Everyone looked at eachother and nodded. Ash then teleported them towards the docks of Alto Mare.

* * *

 **A.N: And a cliffhanger. Wait up for next chapter within a week! Also, if I did overpower Ash and his friends too much sorry 'bout that but they will use their powers rarely in return (Exept for Ash ofcourse). I'll be currently working on chapter 2. So if you'll please be patient you'll see it soon enough.**


	3. Part 2: Team Rocket and New Friends

**A.N: Welcome back to A Godly Bond! I already see good reviews and it makes me want to continue this story. Haven't got anything else to say besides: Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon is not owned by me.**

* * *

When they arrived at AltoMare they could see how beautiful it was. When they looked around Serena spotted a museum.

"Guys! Maybe we could take a look in the museum?" Serena asked. The others thought about it until someone spoke up.  
"Look! Latios and Latias!" Everyone saw 2 flying dragon figures. Once they came closer they could see that the blue one was bigger then the red one. When they wanted to take a closer look everyone (Literally everyone in the area) could hear the telepathy.

" _Latias! Do you feel that presence?_ " They could hear Latios ask.  
" _I sure can brother! I think it's coming from the crowd._ " As soon as the words got to their minds everyone looked around only to see Ash walk up to the eons.

"It is my honor to meet you Latios and Latias. I can reconize you two from my marks." Ash let them see his marks. The 2 didn't know why he had those marks so they decided to ask it.

" _Dear human, what are those marks and where did they come from?_ " Latios asked. But he didn't expect the answer.  
"I got them from Arceus herself. They are supposed to summon legendaries like you." As soon as those words left Ash's mouth he moved his finger onto the Rayquaza mark. They all looked up and were shocked what they saw and heard.

" _Hello Chosen One, I see you have met Latios and Latias._ " They heard when Rayquaza came down and landed next to Ash. Even Ash's friends were still shocked. But Ash decided to let everyone know why he was here. He got shocked looks when he was engulfed in a bright golden light.

" _Why is he called Chosen One and why is he in a bright light?_ " Latias asked but shocked when the bright light dimmed down. Before them stood an Arceus. Not any Arceus but with black tips on his hooves and on his ring that surrounded his abdomen. (I copy and pasted that from the first chapter.

" _WHAT_ /WHAT?!" Everyone said looking at the Arceus infront of them. One of them tried to catch Ash with a pokeball only for it to bounce off. " _I am part human DNA. So whoever wanted to catch me, it can't happen unless I approve it._ " When Ash turned back to normal he got tackled by a red blur. Lucario (Totally forgot about him) prepared a Force Palm for it to only stop when he saw Latias nuzzling his trainer.

" _It's so nice to see an Arceus again! I wonder if you are my father or not._ " Latias said. Ash thought about it and began to stand up. His eyes flashed a golden color before disappearing and a white bright light to appear. Once that light dimmed down everyone was shocked to see the original Arceus standing infront of them. Arceus spoke with a femine voice: " _Chosen One, you will become the father of all legendaries when you complete this mission. I'll be waiting for you at Legendrie Island. I made a new Hall of Origin there so we can live together._ " Arceus dissapeared with a flash. Latias and Latios were so overjoyed they grabbed Ash, Lucario, Prof. Oak (Who is still fainted), Serena and Leaf. They flew towards an alleyway where Ash and his friends were dropped off. Once they saw Latios and Latias fly into the wall they followed without hesitation. Once they were in everyone except the Eons and Ash were stunned to see such a beautiful place. But then, when they were walking around Ash and Lucario got tackled by an old man with white hair and looked like a 70 year person. The person who tackled Ash was a woman in her early 20's with a white beret, brown hair, a green shirt and black pants. Lucario used Force Palm to knock the man off him while Ash used something unexpected. He used Physic. When they both stood up the man demanded,

"Who are you and why are you here with Latios and Latias!" Ash wanted to answer but Latias was one step ahead of him.  
" _Lorenzo, this is Ash and his pokemon which I don't know the name of. The two lady's are Leaf and Serena. And the very old man,_ " This earned a 'HEY!' from Prof. Oak, " _Is someone named Samuel Oak._ " Everyone was stunned that Latias knew their names while they didn't introduced themselves. Lorenzo and the woman both widened their eyes and quickly introduced themselves.

"I'm sorry Latias and Latios. Here, my name is Lorenzo and this is Bianca, my granddaughter." Ash then got an idea.  
"I've heard that AltoMare is guarded by a Soul Dew. Could I see it?" Ash asked. The 2 hesitated before they decided to show them. Once they were at the location of the Soul Dew Ash asked the Eon Duo an important question. "Latias and Latios, what was the name of your father?" He got the answer 'Shadow' and placed his hands on the Soul Dew. He then spoke out loud:

"Mighty Shadow, Soul Dew of AltoMare. Hear my words and let us speak." When the words were spoken Ash and the Soul Dew glowed white and they dissapeared. The water still flowing somehow. A minute later Ash appeared again but not alone, next to him was a golden Latios. Latias and Latios quickly started nuzzling him. As soon as they were reunited Ash's arm glowed again. This time, the Arceus mark (the golden ring around the abnomen) was made a golden color, the Rayquaza mark was green, Latios mark blue and white and Latias mark red and white. Ash then spoke up.

"Latios, Latias, there is a new Hall of Origin on Legendrie Island. You'll find it to the north. I'll be expecting you there. For now, me and my friends are going to walk around AltoMare for a while. Take care." When they were all seperated Ash thought it was a good idea to learn Aura with Lucario. When they were alone a electric net came out of nowere and got Ash. Since Ash was under constant attack due to the electricity he and Lucario couldn't do anything when they are taken away.

* * *

 _Arceus' P.O.V._

Arceus watched as Ash and Lucario were taken away. She was so mad it took 5 legendaries to calm her down. As soon as she calmed down she teleported Prof. Oak, Serena and Leaf to the new HOO (Hall Of Origin). Once they were there Arceus told them what happened to Ash. She informed the Eon Duo too and when they were all teleported back, Prof. Oak sat on Latias while Leaf and Serena sat on Latios and they headed off towards Ash.

* * *

 _AltoMare's Team Rocket HQ_

While the others were on their way Ash and Lucario were unconcious when they were brought to Giovanni by Annie and Oakley. When they arrived Ash got concious. He saw Giovanni order his team something he couldn't understand until Giovanni saw him and his smile grew.

"Boss, we got the legendary kid." Oakley said as Ash was thrown towards Giovanni and landed with a THUD. "We also got his Lucario." Lucario was thrown beside him.

"Well, well, well. It seems like the kid couldn't keep his secret a secret. He'll be a good use for when we can control him." When Giovanni said that something was strapped onto Ash forcing him to use Transform into his Arceus form and his eyes began to glow red. He stood up and looked towards Giovanni.

" _What are my orders?_ " Ash said.  
"Destroy the town of AltoMare." Giovanni ordered. As soon as that was said a camera was strapped to Ash's head and he began to head off towards AltoMare.

* * *

 _AltoMare - 17:15 P.M._

Everything was going great in AltoMare. Except for Ash's friends who were trying to find him. As soon as they regrouped they heard someone say:

"LOOK! THERE HE IS!" They had informed the town about it and they wanted to help. When they looked up they indeed saw Ash in Arceus form. But something wasn't right. When he came closer they saw it. A camera and a belt strapped on Ash and his eyes red. When he came down he actually spoke something in human language as a pokémon. Well, more like roared.

"EVERYONE IN ALTOMARE WILL PAY. IN ORDER OF GIOVANNI!" Everyone panicked. They knew Team Rocket's boss was called Giovanni. But they never knew they would mind control Ash. When he got closer and closer his cheeks became orange colored, his ring turned black-greyish, the grey colored bits on his body turned a bit purple and his gems on his rings became a red-orangeish color. He began to summon a yellow ball infront of his mouth and fired it upwards. it exploded in a yellow explosion and it summoned purple colored meteors crashing down on the city.(1) Latios and Latias knew Ash was mind controlled but needed to help him. They began attacking with a Luster Purge and a Myst Ball. Once the attacks hit Ash he got badly hurt since he didn't have much experience and plunged down to the ground. When he hit the ground the belt snapped and his camera got destroyed. Leaving a badly hurt unconcious Arceus form Ash laying on the ground. All of Ash's friends saw this and went to help him. Then, all of the sudden, a army of grunts from Team Rocket entered AltoMare and were tried to take over the city. Ash regained concious and saw this. Well, when you say he's pissed you are making an understatement. Ash knew something needed to be done so he used Recover on himself and started to make a Mega Arceus form (2). He first returned back to Normal Arceus and started the evolution. His size grew to a big 15'06", his skin turned yellowish and ring now had a golden aura surrounding it. And his tail grew longer. Everyone watched in awe as they saw the now named Mega Arceus, is now standing infront of them. A little girl then shouted:

"Wook Mwommy! A Marceus!" Everyone got into a fit of laughter until Ash fired a Judgement towards Team Rocket. As soon as the attack was over every grunt was now unconcious. Ash returned to his normal Arceus form. " _Citizens of AltoMare! I will now be leaving. I will leave a statue of a 'Marceus' inbetween the 2 Eons. It will allow me to return once there is a emergency of life threatening. You will meet me again. But I cannot guarantee if it is in person._ " Everyone looked sad but accepted it. Ash and co then teleported back to their island. Awaiting what would come next.

* * *

 **A.N: And there's chapter 2 everyone! I hope that it is enough to supply your patience for the next one. (Spoiler alert) Ash will start his journey in Kanto next chapter. As for the legendaries, you'll see for yourself. (Spoiler end). Now, onto what I meant with the numbers.**

 **1 - I know I know, Judgement is an Normal type move. But I thought it would look cool if Ash turned to his Dark form to learn and to let everyone show his emotions. Now I meant Black is that his mind is being controlled or he has an massive rage.**

 **2 - Since I've never read a story with a Mega Arceus in it before I thought I would 'create' it. Until Ash reaches Kalos (Spoiler alert) This will be the second region. I'm planned for Ash to meet May, Max, Brock, Misty and Dawn in Kanto. (Spoiler end) only Arceus will have this form. I will also be more carefull with making Ash using his Arceus form in only emergencies.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. R &R and I'll see you guys next time! Also, this is one of the largest chapters I've ever written. Over 2000 words is a new record for me.**


	4. Part 3: A New Journey Begins!

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait! I am currently undergoing some house reconstruction and getting new furniture. I kinda can't update as fast as I thought since my sisters just moved back into my home so I need to share the PC with like 5 people. (Please don't ask me why I am having them moving in, it's just pretty lonely here.) Also, thank james2ds3 for reminding me for an update! I hope I'll still can let you enjoy it. DiamondFury99 out.**

"Speech" - Can be Pokespeech too if indicated who said it.  
 **"Telepathy"** _  
_" Aura Telepathy"  
 _"Thoughts"_  
 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

As soon as Ash and the others teleported back to Legendry Island, they saw Arceus coming down in her human form. Even though she was more then hunderd million years old, she still used the disguise of a 10 year old girl, with waist lenght white hair, crimson red eyes she got from her Arceus form, a ring with a weird glowing stone on it while the ring itself looked like Arceus' ring. She stood at around 4'7" (Still not good with heights) with a black shirt, white and yellow jacket, red pants, and black and pink shoes. She also had an yellow outlined white ribbon in her hair. They also knew the disguise will work since Kanto's pokedex didn't include Arceus (Ash got a national pokedex for no reason so that's why he was discovered). She then spoke in her (from Ash's perspective) angelic human voice:

"Ash, I have a question," She began, forming a slight blush that went by unnoticed, "Could I join you on your quest?" this question answered Ash almost immidiatly suprising her.

"You can, but I won't make you." With this, Leaf spoke up.

"Well Ash, I actually decided to travel on my own for a while, but I could meet you back at the Indigo Plateau if you like."

"Well Leaf, I would like it if you travelled with me but you can make your own decisions, I won't force you." Ash replied. Atleast he did have 2 travelling companions.

"So Ash," Arceus said a bit unpatiënt, "Are we going to go on that journey now?" (Tell me if a bit OOC).

"Alright, let's go guys!" Ash said already teleporting back towards Pallet Town. The others soon followed.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the short filler chapter, but I have more action next time in** ** _Part 4: Trouble on Route 1 & Arrival in Veridian City. _****So stay tuned!**


End file.
